Quizzit:quote/4
(150) (11/01/2005 - 23:37:11) AniMale: Io sono per la fecondazione assistita. Trombate che vi guardo *(151) (13/01/2005 - 22:16:18) 22:15@hat Io mi sono querato da solo oggi per questo O_O <--- che non si fa pur di avere un infratto *(152) (13/01/2005 - 23:39:13) <+Annarita> ma sono sempre gli stessi nick che vincono, le stesse persone, ma voi ogni tanto uscite o siete paraplegici o handicappati???? *(153) (14/01/2005 - 14:52:03) 14:51@Eolo comunica al canale..... che {ing_MiCkAeL} ha smesso di essere uno studente ed e' entrato nel meraviglioso mondo della DISOCCUPAZIONE. AUGURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi *(154) (15/01/2005 - 00:43:41) Complimenti''' Eolo hai anagrammato la parola PEREQUANTI in 11 secondi <+itised83> quante pere <@TenbuHorin> disse toldo <+itised83> o maradona *(155) (15/01/2005 - 01:02:09) * +itised83 consegna a Eolo il premio di consolazione: un buono di 20 centesimi per la consumazione di 1 pasto alla sagra della pecora alla callara *(156) (15/01/2005 - 01:03:39) !quotestats *itised83* Quotestats: Ci sono 13 citazioni contenenti *itised83* ho fatto 13 sono ricco *(157) (15/01/2005 - 14:56:23) <@NoNameGod> io vado a vedere se c'e'ancora la cucina in casa <@{ing_MiCkAeL}> argh, ti fottono la cucina NoNameGod? <@{ing_MiCkAeL}> beh nn sarebbe male, tra nove mesi escon fuori i cucinini *(158) (15/01/2005 - 14:59:58) <@alberello-fuma> cia' mick <@{ing_MiCkAeL}> ciao alberello :* <@{ing_MiCkAeL}> (sn passati 10 giorni dall'epifania, ancora nn ti smonti?) <@alberello-fuma> no :) *(159) (15/01/2005 - 16:51:12) <@GameDale> La parola e' compresa tra BERLUSCONI e''' CULO *(160) (15/01/2005 - 18:14:28) itised83 in 0.01 secondi con la parola precipitevolissimevolmente di 26 lettere ha totalizzato MILLEMILA punti +3 Lunghezza +3 Velocita' +2 Originalita' +30 Bonus +15% PERFECT +6% Di interessi a tasso zero +Un bacio da MaggieMaY *(161) (15/01/2005 - 18:16:16) Chi riceve battute e/o barzellette in query da NoNameGod e' pregato di riferirlo a un operatore o ad un assistente sociale, grazie *(162) (15/01/2005 - 18:26:19) <@DaleCooper> ['''18:25:32]' <@{ing_MiCkAeL}> aur voir! <- complimenti per il francese eh *(163) (16/01/2005 - 02:20:26) Hotel Domenica 16 Gennaio 2005 alle 01:36 Vincitore: quel culone di Eolo Durata: 37 minuti *(164) (16/01/2005 - 15:44:18) <@GameDale> Le lettere per la' 5ª manche sono: S Z L S <@{MiCkAeL}> sono zozza, lo so!''' *(165) (16/01/2005 - 17:00:04) <@GameAlfa> Nessuna partita trovata corrispondente a cocaina *(166) (17/01/2005 - 01:34:58) <@hat> !quote <+UnoBOT> Quote: (27/11/2004 - 23:09:25) la mamma mi diceva sempre che a toccarsi si diventa cechi, ma allora mi chiedo che branco di maiali stiamo per prendere dentro alla comunita' europea? <@hat> :/ <@hat> dopo questa... notte a tutti *** Quit: hat (hat@Azzurra-35B30863.pool8257.interbusiness.it) ha chiuso IRC!!! *(167) (17/01/2005 - 20:35:20) <@Sbirigudy> io mi drogo con i tanga di Aprilia... non uso altro *(168) (18/01/2005 - 16:00:21) <@GameDale> MaggieMaY con una botta di culo tira 9 (6 + 3) e va alla casella 53 <@GameDale> MaggieMaY tira 5 (1 + 4) e arriva alla casella 58 (Morte dell'oca) e torna al via *(169) (19/01/2005 - 20:09:56) <+Bush]|Codacons: bloccare chattate dell'eolo (3790089) *(170) (19/01/2005 - 20:10:08) <@Eolo> ANSA :: [italia Sirchia: L'unico ostacolo alla lotta all'alcool e' Bush]|(3763443) *(171) (20/01/2005 - 20:07:20) <+Matteo32> ma fumate tutti voi vero? e non il tabacco *(172) (21/01/2005 - 16:03:55) <+nuvoladoro> io sotto a eolo <+nuvoladoro> nooooooooooo <+nuvoladoro> MaggieMaY <+nuvoladoro> vacce te sotto a eolo <@MaggieMaY> volentieriiiiiiiiiiii nuvoladoro ghgh *(173) (21/01/2005 - 16:18:31) votatemi tutto..... ma non il mio Dale *(174) (22/01/2005 - 12:15:36) <@Eolo> !quantomanca alberello <@Eolo> Manca solamente 1 minuto prima che si secchi, venga abbattuto e diventi legna di 3a qualita'! * Eolo was kicked by alberello (Kick! ecco......te so' caduto addossoo:PPPPPPPPPPP ´6´) *(175) (22/01/2005 - 19:14:37) <@GameDale> Domanda: Chi era il mago Zurli'? (nome cognome) <@Eolo> il cugino del mago Zurqui' avrebbe detto NoNameGod *(176) (23/01/2005 - 12:20:23) MaggieMaY perche' non vai di semolino? perché lei ha ancora i denti NoNameGod.... *(177) (23/01/2005 - 12:22:17) [12:22:13 @Eolo : <+itised83> Eolo ha 1 dente si e uno no, altrimenti da dove passerebbe l'aria che soffia? ------> dal cu.. itised83 *(178) (23/01/2005 - 17:18:02) e na fettina di culo tagliata fina fina vicino all'osso la vuoi? :P *(179) (23/01/2005 - 17:26:42) itised83 hai gia' scritto vero? :P si sono anche andato in bagno *(180) (24/01/2005 - 16:12:01) UnoBOT> ANSA :: spettacolo Robbie scavalca i Blue (3833089) ANSA :: spettacolo Robbie cavalca i Blue (3833089) -----> tutti froci sti cantanti..... *(181) (24/01/2005 - 20:17:52) <+nuvoladoro> scivolopro----prio sulle banane <@hat> nuvoladoro questa era degna del NoNameGod dei tempi migliori *(182) (24/01/2005 - 20:25:06) <+cane_pazzo_di_mirc> cioo hat bella *(183) (24/01/2005 - 22:28:42) !quantomancarutto Mancano 3 minuti e 23 secondi al prossimo rutto di Eolo *(184) (25/01/2005 - 19:15:51) il cane che avevo prima e' morto di arresto cardiaco all'improvviso MaggieMaY quante volte ti ho detto di non farti vedere nuda pure dai cani? *(185) (25/01/2005 - 22:50:39) DaleCooper ha aggiunto Pizzic8ina alla lista BOTeVIA di #quizzit *(186) (26/01/2005 - 22:46:16) sono laggatissimo... da me e' appena stata fondata l'onu... si parla della prossima presidenza e si pensa che eleggeranno un certo kofi annan, e' possibile? *(187) (28/01/2005 - 15:17:50) <@ Eolo> ungereste-stenderebvbe <@{FaShIoN}> OVSCAV LVIGI SCAVFAVO <@Eolo> vai a cagaVe *(188) (29/01/2005 - 18:26:10) Contribuisci anche tu. Nega il Numix a sarajane. E' una campagna di sensibilizzazione. *(189) (30/01/2005 - 00:32:21) tale cane e tale bano *(190) (30/01/2005 - 12:10:28) <@Eolo> MaggieMaY <@Eolo> il mio gatto <@Eolo> dice di dirti <@Eolo> MaggieMiao *(191) (30/01/2005 - 12:14:16) io mi metto dietro a Eolo che sono al sicuro gh MaggieMaY..... ma anche davanti... di fianco... a smorzacandela *(192) (03/02/2005 - 17:25:06) ScivoloPro e' attivo ¤ Si consiglia di usare il font Courier per giocare a questo gioco <-- Si consiglia di essere MaggieMay per giocare a questo gioco *(193) (05/02/2005 - 00:00:40) Rossella_O_Hara immagina una fungia multicolori di 25 cm di diametro che si nutre di plancton e fa l bagnetto a mollo' *(194) (05/02/2005 - 16:32:24) 16:32@wonderwall 4:31pm <@GameDale> La parola e' compresa tra MANO e PENE <-- doveva essere sega *(195) (08/02/2005 - 18:12:39) <@wonderwall> Benevento, discarica ridimensionata (3993118) <-- finalmente benevento e' una discarica ridimensionata *(196) (08/02/2005 - 22:56:59) @DaleCooper> e' piu' bello Harry Plotter, la commovente storia di una stampante che ha finito l'inchiostro *(197) (10/02/2005 - 20:21:19) non mi quotano piu' -.- non e' che io non le dica piu' le minchiate tranquillo :D *(198) (12/02/2005 - 10:01:24) <@MicKaeL> la vostra ragazza la chiamo MAIONESE, perché se non la sbatto sempre impazzisce! *(199) (12/02/2005 - 10:09:26) <@MicKaeL> Dal dottore: - Dica tre volte trentatre'. - Novantanove! - Ho capito: lei ha i calcoli. *(200) (12/02/2005 - 20:10:07) <@NoNameGod> MangieMaY tutta 'nvidia la tua....sei come una scheda video!